


Meet and Greet

by orphan_account



Series: A Snake and a Lion [37]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry drags Draco to meet his favorite band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet and Greet

“But Dray, I really want to meet them,” Whined Harry, “We bought the tickets and everything!”

                Sighing, Draco retied his haphazard ponytail, a futile attempt to keep his hair in one place during the concert that Harry dragged him to. “Fine, fine.”

                Harry grinned, “Thank you!”

                Draco grumbled under his breath as he allowed his lover to pull him towards the stage, two backstage passes clutched tightly in his hand. First it was moving to Muggle London after the war, and now, his lover was dragging him to concerts, what was next? On second thought, Draco didn’t want to know.

                Sighing, Draco watched as security checked their badges before once again Harry grasped Draco’s wrist and tugged him into the mass of people desperate to meet the band. “Do you realize how long this is going to take?” Draco mumbled.

                Harry grinned, “But it will be worth it!”

                “For an signature,” muttered the blond, “A bloody signature on a bloody circle thing,”

                “It’s a CD.”

                Draco groaned, “You owe me Potter.”

                “Yes, yes, how hush, I think I can see them!”

                Twenty minutes later, and Draco and Harry found themselves inches from the table. A few minutes later, an over-excited Harry was handing his tiger-covered disk case to one of the members.

                “And who are you?” the long-haired man inquired, a small smile on his bearded face.

                “Uh, Harry please.”

                Draco rolled his eyes but rest his hand on his lover’s lower back as he looked down the table. A muscular man was next and the last one was a man with pink hair standing straight up down the middle of his scalp, the peach fuzz growing around it, a bleached blond. “Thanks Tomo,” Harry replied once he was handed the CD back, the duo being shuffled down.

                “And you are?”

                “Harry, and this is my lover, Draco,”

                The muscular man grinned, “Nice to meet both you, enjoy the show?” he inquired as he quickly sprawled a random signature onto the plastic cover.

                “It was wonderful. Thanks Shannon.”

                “No problem. Have a nice night, both of you.”

                Draco let out a small breath of relief when he realized that they were headed to the last man. “Good evening,” the pink-haired man greeted, “How are you two?”

                “Good,” Harry answered, handing him the CD, “And you?”

                The band member smiled, “Great.  I hope you enjoyed the show.”

                “We did. It was wonderful.” Harry replied, grinning.

                The man chuckled and signed it – another random looking symbol Draco realized – and handed back to his lover with a smile, “Enjoy the night you two, and be careful on your way home, and thanks for coming.”

                “Thanks Jared!”

                Draco rolled his eyes and took Harry’s hand as they were ushered away from the table. “Love, who is that band?”               

                Harry smiled and nuzzled close to his lover, “30 Seconds to Mars.’

                “A man had pink hair,”

                Harry huffed, “It’s not pink, its pomegranate.”


End file.
